amour impossible
by misao girl
Summary: Kyo&Yuki chap 3up! Kyo est toujours malade et pensif, Yuki devient à son tour pensif mais aucun des deux ne semblent prêts à affronter la vérité
1. Default Chapter

**auteur** : misao girl**  
****  
Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi**  
  
genre** : yaoi, OOC  
  
**couple** : Yuki&Kyo  
  
**note** : italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complètement tarée

**AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE **

****

****

****

-Yuki mon cher frère adoré, où es-tu ? Me voilà moi ton grand frère que tu aimeuh et que tu adoreuh !  
  
_Boum_  
  
-Aie ! Eh le chat frustré pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!  
  
-FRUSTRE ? Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis pas un obsédé comme toi! Et d'abord arrête de t'inviter tout seul ! Putain tu piges pas que t'es pas le bienvenu ?!  
  
-Mais Kyo tu devrais être honorer de ma présence en ce lieu ! Beaucoup de personnes tueraient pour me voir rien qu'un instant... et blabla et blablabla[aya : bah pourquoi tu me coupes? Misao : parce que j'ai pas le temps, j'ai pas que ça à foutre en plus la prof va se poser des questions si je continue à rire comme ça ! Vive le cours d'éco !]  
_  
Kyo avec une énorme veine sur le front_ : Grr...omae o korosu[Heero : et c'est ma réplique, Misao: C'est ta faute tu m'obnubiles !]  
  
-Mais oui Kyo tu dois être jaloux de mon charisme et de ma beauté naturelle. Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux mais ça va prendre du temps et blablabla...[Ayame : euh Misao pourqu...Misao : ta gueule tu fais chier ! Aya : bah t'es missante avec moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi...Misao : j'ai tous les droits je suis l'auteur ! niark! alors silence sinon deathfic!!!!!ah ah ah ah !!!!]  
  
-Oh aya amour de ma vie ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
  
-Oh mon amant, mon prince... tu me manquais tant, je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire, de ton corps si parfait...  
  
_Boum_  
  
-Ah Kyo-kun pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? _dirent shiguré et ayamé en choeur._  
  
-Arrêtez de dire des conneries !  
  
_Shiguré redevenant sérieux_ : Aya tu tombes mal...  
  
-Ah bon pourquoi ? Tu es trop fatigué c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais seme et je ne te fatiguerais pas trop.  
  
_Boum_  
  
-Vous allez arrêter vos conneries oui ?  
  
-Mais Kyo mon coeur déborde d'amour pour Shiguré mais si tu es si jaloux et frustré, je veux bien que nous faisions ça à trois.  
  
_  
Kyo soudain pris d'une hémorragie nasale en imaginant la scène s'enfuit en courant._  
  
-Ah enfin tranquille mon aya.  
  
-Oui profitons-en Shiguré.  
  
_Shiguré redevenant sérieux _  
  
- Aya, Yuki est malade.  
  
-Oh mon pauvre petit choupinet que j'aime et que j'adore, je vais jouer les infirmières pour lui, tu m'imagines avec leur jolie blouse blanche moulant parfaitement mes fines jambes... [Misao : arrête d'être narcissique Aya, ça va faire fuir nos lecteurs, Ayame : mais c'est mon essence même, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, Misao : Ah oui pas bête]  
  
-Aya tu devrais peut être aller le voir, ça lui fera plaisir_ dit Shiguré avec un sourire sadique._  
  
-Tu as raison Shiguré ! J'y vais de ce pas !je vais apporter à mon petit frère le soutien dont il a besoin ! _répondit Ayamé avec de grands gestes théâtraux et posant sa main sur son coeur.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Ayamé se rendit vers la chambre de son frère._  
  
-Est-ce qu'il va guérir vite Hatori?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Tohru, Yuki est quelqu'un de très fort, il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos _lui dit Hatori_  
  
-Ne vous inquiètez pas Honda-san je vais me reposer quelques jours et je serai de nouveau sur pied. Il me faut juste du calme.  
  
-Mon cher Yuki, Shiguré m'a dit que tu étais malade, comment te sens-tu ? Puis-je faire quelque chose _beugla Ayamé en rentrant dans la pièce en claquant la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne._  
  
-Kami-sama mais vous voulez ma mort !  
  
-Ayamé, Yuki a besoin de calme alors je te demande, en tant que médecin qui n'a pas envie que son patient crève, de sortir de cette maison.  
  
-Mais Hatori, mon frère est malade, c'est le moment idéal pour que je m'occupe de lui et que nous resserrions ainsi nos liens.  
  
-Fous le camp Ayamé !  
  
-Mais mon cher frère que j'aimeuh et que j'adoreuh...  
  
-Hatori par pitié !  
  
-Aya on s'en va.  
  
-Très bien _répondit Ayamé en soupirant et en baissant la tête_._ Il sortit calmement en traînant des pieds et gardant toujours la tête basse. Yuki, quand à lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement._  
  
-Yuki-kun votre frère voulait juste prendre de vos nouvelles, il s'inquiète pour vous.  
  
-Honda-san vous êtes trop gentille, vous voyez le bien partout. Peut-être que Ayamé se fait réellement du souci mais je ne suis pas prêt à le pardonner. Le fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous est bien trop grand, c'est trop tard maintenant.   
  
-Yuki-kun, il n'est jamais trop tard.  
  
-Je ne souhaite pas parler de ça maintenant Honda-san.  
  
-Hai gomen Yuki-kun, vous devez vous reposez et moi je vous fatigue. Sumimasen, toutes mes excuses...  
  
-Honda-san vous devriez descendre et préparez le dîner.  
  
-Hai, j'y vais tout de suite !  
  
_La jeune fille sourit à Yuki et à Kyo également qui se tenait contre le mur, une jambe repliée et les bras croisés._  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux bakaneko ?  
  
-Je te trouve injuste.  
  
-Nani ?   
  
-Ton frère s'inquiète et tu le jettes sans ménagement.  
  
-Il n'avait qu'à se préoccuper de moi avant ! De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas ! Et depuis quand tu prend sa défense, ne ?  
  
-Tu ne te rend pas compte de la chance que tu as...   
  
-Je ne vois pas où est la chance d'avoir un frère aussi irresponsable, immature, insupportable et volatile.  
  
-Ayamé a beau avoir des défauts, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de profondément philanthrope. Tu as de la chance qu'il se préoccupe tant de toi...  
  
-Il m'a abandonné pendant des années me laissant entre les mains d'Akito alors je ne vais sûrement pas le pardonner maintenant, c'est trop tard.  
  
-Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir.  
  
-Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors que ta destinée est toute tracée !  
  
_Le regard du rouquin se fit triste et Yuki regretta aussitôt ses paroles, il avait été trop loin... Mais ce bakaneko l'avait bien cherché à se mêler ainsi de ses affaires ! Kyo ne chercha pas à essayer de raisonner davantage son cousin et sorti de la maison allant se défouler avec une bonne course, il ne rentra pas même au dîner pourtant tous savait à quel point l'appétit du chat était extraordinaire... Yuki se sentait mal, un peu coupable de l'absence du rouquin mais il n'avait pas la tête à y réfléchir ayant déjà du mal à jongler avec son énorme migraine et avec la préoccupation de l'onigiri qui ne cessait de le materner.Tohru était gentille mais quelquefois elle était vraiment très saoulante... Heureusement Shiguré eut pitié du pauvre Yuki et occupa la jeune fille le reste de la soirée en lui donnant beaucoup de ménage à faire.   
  
Yuki n'arrivait pas à dormir, le bakaneko n'était toujours pas rentré alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent et que le chat détestait la pluie comme tous les chats. De plus, avec un temps pareil il allait s'enrhumer ! Tout le monde dormait à part lui, Tohru étant fatiguée à cause du ménage et Shiguré étant fatigué après avoir écrit quelques pages de son livre pour une fois sans que sa partenaire n'ai à le menacer de se suicider. Le rat restait donc à sa fenêtre regardant les fines gouttelettes de pluie tomber, il avisa une silhouette fine se mouvant dans l'obscurité et pu reconnaître le rouquin.  
_  
-Ce bakaneko est enfin de retour !  
  
_Yuki regarda son cousin qui était entièrement trempé, son t-shirt rouge lui collait à la peau, laissant parfaitement visible les muscles bien dessinés du chat dus aux nombreuses années de pratique d'arts martiaux. Contrairement à lui, Kyo était musclé et avait un corps très masculin alors que lui, bien qu'il ai pratiqué également les arts martiaux, avait un corps assez efféminé qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Quelquefois il enviait la virilité du rouquin... Le rat secoua sa tête, depuis quand était-il jaloux de ce bakaneko ?! Néanmoins, il ne put détacher ses yeux améthyste du corps mouillé de Kyo observant la fine silhouette se mouvoir avec agilité, félinement... Les yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité et Yuki se perdit dans leur éclat alors que Kyo regardait en sa direction... Pourtant les vitres teintées empêchaient le chat de voir quoique ce soit alors pourquoi regardait-il par là ? Le rat sentit sa migraine revenir en force et il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et se coucha s'endormant aussitôt.  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	2. amour impossible 2

  
  
auteur : misao girl  
  
Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi  
  
genre : yaoi, OOC  
  
couple : Yuki&Kyo  
  
note : italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complètement tarée

****

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE 2

  
  
-Kyo-kun vous n'auriez pas du rester dehors sous ce temps ! Maintenant vous êtes enrhumé !   
  
-Ce n'est rien Tohru, je vais bien.  
  
-Vous n'arrêtez pas d'éternuer et vous tremblez !   
  
-D'ici quelques jours, je serais sur pied.  
  
-Oui mais pour l'instant vous devez suivre les notices d'Hatori et restez au lit.  
  
-... _Le rouquin était fatigué à force d'entendre Tohru lui faire la morale, elle s'en alla enfin le laissant se reposer dans son lit. Lui qui n'aimait pas du tout rester immobilisé... Il avait horreur de ça ! Il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort... Non mauvaise expression... Il ferma les yeux, pourquoi pensait-il à des futilités alors qu'il avait un énorme mal de crâne ?! Enfin il n'était pas le seul malade à la maison, Yuki étant toujours cloué au lit et donc Tohru n'allait pas être son infirmière personnelle car elle devait s'occuper du rat également... C'était une bonne nouvelle... Il aimait bien la jeune fille qui était très sympathique mais elle était trop niaise et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs surtout quand il allait mal. Les mères poules ne lui plaisaient pas surtout que jamais personne n'avait pris le temps de s'occuper de lui ainsi alors ça le mettait mal à l'aise...  
  
Le seul à s'être occupé de lui était son maître... Sa mère était morte soit-disant par sa faute et son père le rejetait le culpabilisant pour la mort de sa femme... La seule erreur que le chat avait commis était d'être venu au monde... Il soupira, au moins Yuki avait de la chance, lui avait son frère... Et cet idiot le rejetait... Il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait... Tout d'abord Shiguré l'avait accueilli alors que lui était là car Shiguré avait reçu l'ordre de le prendre à sa charge, ordre d'ailleurs complètement stupide et insensé de la part d'Akito. Il voulait sûrement déstabiliser le chat en lui montrant à quel point il était faible face à Yuki... "K'so nezumi !" pensa le chat. En plus de Shiguré, Yuki avait également Ayamé et Hatori qui se préoccupaient également de lui alors que le chat était celui que tout le monde haïssait...   
  
Seule Tohru et Kagura tenaient un peu à lui... Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise il n'était pas habitué aux contacts humains et avec sa malédiction, c'était encore plus difficile vu qu'il s'agissait de deux filles même si Kagura étant une des douze ne se transformait pas, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec une fille... Il finissait toujours par blesser Kagura et ça depuis l'enfance... Il soupira, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça... Ne surtout pas penser au passé...  
  
Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller sentant une affreuse migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il passa sa main sur son visage la laissant sur ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Il faisait si beau et lui était immobilisé, alors qu'il aurait pu faire un footing et s'entraîner. Il aurait pu courir pendant des heures sous ce beau soleil... Mais il était cloué au lit avec une fièvre de cheval et il n'arrêtait pas de se moucher toutes les minutes ! Saleté de rhume ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il commence à pleuvoir hier ? ! Il faisait beau toute la journée et le soir il pleuvait ! La vie était vraiment injuste !_ [Il est pas grognon déjà : )]. _Le chat s'énerva contre l'oreiller qu'il jugeait peu confortable et finit par se retrouver avec des plumes volant partout. Il décida d'entamer une séance de méditation pour se calmer mais le yoga s'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il finit par s'endormir après avoir critiqué mentalement tous les maudits surtout Yuki, son adversaire personnel mais aussi la personne qui le poussait à se surpasser ainsi qu'Akito qui l'avait mis dans une situation impossible et invivable en l'envoyant ici.  
  
Tohru put se concentrer toute l'après-midi sur ses devoirs, les deux malades s'étant endormis. Elle leur prépara un bon repas le soir qu'ils purent prendre dans la cuisine étant suffisamment remis pour se lever mais l'ambiance était loi d'être aussi explosive que d'habitude, Kyo et Yuki étaient silencieux et les blagues de Shiguré ne les atteignaient pas. Ils semblaient peinés à rester éveillés, la fièvre n'était pas encore tombée visiblement.   
  
##########  
  
Yuki se rétablit quelques jours plus tard alors que son cousin était toujours cloîtré au lit avec la fièvre qui ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Ce soir, Tohru reprenait le travail mais elle avait pris soin de préparer le dîner avant de partir. Shiguré, l'emmerdeur de service comme tout le monde le sait, décida d'embêter un peu les deux adolescents vivant sous son toit. Il n'avait pas réussi à réveiller Kyo pour le dîner et de toute façon celui-ci ne devait pas se lever. A la fin du repas, Shiguré demanda donc à Yuki de monter son dîner au rouquin. Le rat lui lança un regard noir.  
_  
  
-Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça pour ce baka neko ?!  
  
-Tout simplement parce qu'il est toujours malade, tu l'as été aussi et on s'est bien occupé de toi.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?  
  
-J'ai mon livre à finir.  
  
-Tiens donc depuis une semaine tu ne fais rien et là tu as soudainement envie d'écrire.  
  
-J'ai de l'inspiration... _répondit Shiguré avec un sourire d'innocent qui sonnait totalement faux sur lui. _De plus, si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui ma chère amie va finir par réellement se pendre à cause de mon retard. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un tel malheur arrive, ne Yuki-kun ?  
_  
Yuki ne put qu'accepter, Shiguré avait touché son point faible, sa gentillesse et son désir de protection envers les femmes. _  
  
-Tu me le paieras Shiguré...  
  
_Le rat se dirigea bon gré mal gré vers la chambre du rouquin. Il toqua doucement à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Le chat devait sûrement encore dormir. Yuki entra et constata que son cousin ne dormait pas mais qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était assis sur le lit, il avait un bras autour de sa jambe repliée et l'autre jambe était étendue. Son visage était tourné vers l'extérieur, il s'aperçut enfin d'une présence et tourna des yeux mélancoliques vers son visiteur. Le rat eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté des yeux rouges, il n'avait jamais vu son cousin avec une telle expression, il paraissait si calme, triste et vulnérable... La seule chose que désirait Yuki sur le moment était d'aller prendre son cousin dans ses bras et se perdre dans ces beaux yeux.   
_  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là K'so nezumi ?  
  
_Cette phrase ramena le rat à la réalité, il ne se faisait que des illusions... Ce "k'so nezumi" était les seules paroles qui montraient que le chat faisait un tant soit peu attention à lui et c'était loin d'être des mots d'amour...  
  
_  
-Shiguré m'a demandé de t'apporter à manger mais si tu le prend comme ça je peux repartir _répondit Yuki ironiquement sachant très bien que le chat était un estomac sur pattes.  
_  
#K'so nezumi pensa le chat en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas insulter son cousin.#  
  
_Le rat avait ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres tentatrices de son cousin qui les maltraitait avec une sensualité dont il n'avait pas conscience ou peut-être que c'était les hormones de Yuki qui se faisaient des films. _  
  
-Je pourrais avoir le plateau ?  
  
_Kyo dut faire un énorme effort sur lui-même pour parler si aimablement à Yuki. Le rat sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers son cousin. _  
  
-Assieds toi correctement _ordonna le rat. Le chat obéit même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'emparer du plateau et rembarrer son vis-à-vis. Yuki déposa le plateau sur le ventre du rat et lui souhaita un bon appétit. Le chat le regarda avec surprise et le rat se mit à rougir.  
_  
  
-Attend k'so.. Yuki...  
  
_Le rat se tourna surpris vers son cousin qui avait utilisé son prénom pour la première fois de sa vie_.  
  
-Je n'aime pas manger seul... _dit le chat en rougissant.  
  
Le rat trop content de l'attention que lui portait son cousin ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'assit au bord et il commença à parler avec Kyo. Ils parlaient de choses banales, l'école et le sport. Mais quand Yuki aborda sans le faire exprès la question de l'avenir, les yeux du chat s'assombrirent et s'attristèrent tout comme ceux de Yuki. Le rat décida qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille et quitta avec peine le chat conscient qu'il l'avait attristé. Une fois son cousin parti, Kyo repensa à son avenir mais bizarrement il était plus optimiste, le fait que lui et Yuki s'étaient bien entendus était un bon signe... Sa nuit fut pour une fois tranquille tout comme celle de Yuki.  
_  
  
**  
A SUIVRE.**


	3. amour impossible 3

**auteur** : misao girl 

**source** : fruits basket

**couple** : Yuki et Kyo

**Disclaimer **: aucun de ces bo bishos ne m'appartient et j'ai arrêté de croire au papa noël depuis bien longtemps.

**note **: Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiii! Mais j'avais plus envie d'écrire et encore moins le temps alors là je profite d'un petit week-end sans devoir pour fiker un peu. Voilà bonne lecture ! Et merci à toutes pour les reviews.

**réponses aux reviews** :

_Betsy S_ : Kikou. Merci pour la review. Le couple c'est pas pour tout de suite, faut faire durer le plaisir : ) Mais là ils sont trop choupiiii : ) Voilà bonne lecture

_Lil Nezumi_ :  
Merci pour les compliments. J'essaye de ne pas faire trop de OOC dans le déroulement de l'histoire mais c'est assez dur parce qu'avec le caractère de chacun, c'est dur de les faire avancer... Je suis contente que la façon dont l'histoire se déroule te plaise.

_ShinOyasumi_ :  
Kikou. Vi Kyo est trop booooooooo. Surtout avec t-shirt mouillé collant à la peau... Quant à ces sentiments, tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre mais ça reste flou parce qu'ils sont compliqués ces garçons !

_Akinosabaku _:  
Vi les chaps sont un peu courts mais j'aime pas les chaps longs et j'arrive pas à en faire de toute façon...  
Question motivation , c'était pas trop ça depuis un bon moment d'où ce retard... Gomen.  
Un autre passage avec un Kyo super sexy ? Ah là là t'es exigeante ! Je ferais de mon mieux.

_Evil-angel666_ :  
Hello. Voila la suite avec beaucoup de retard je sais je sais...

_Nekozumi _:  
Kikou. Vi t'as raison kawai powerrrrrrrrr. Et ça continue dans ce chap : )

_Angel Boo_ : OhayoJe me suis re-remise à écrire ! Le petit chat est toujours aussi pensif et Yuki l'est aussi... Voilà bonne lecture : )

_Rikku_ :  
Kikou : ) Voilà la suite tant attendue (voire trop attendue ? gomen)

* * *

**AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE 3**

Kyo émergea lentement de son sommeil, le soleil était venu lui souhaiter bonjour en chatouillant son visage de sa douce chaleur. Le roux sourit et offrit un peu plus son visage à ce visiteur inattendu tandis que les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur ces cheveux leur donnait une couleur cuivrée.  
Mais il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par une quinte de toux puissante qui rappelait son rhume à son bon souvenir.  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même ayant l'impression de recracher ses poumons. Il se calma au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court.

-C'est ce qui se passe quand on reste sous une véritable averse.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Yuki.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a échangé les rôles là, non ?

-...

Le chat regarda le plateau garni que tenait son cousin entre les mains. Celui-ci sourit amusé devant l'air gourmand du rouquin. Kyo releva les yeux et lança un regard noir en réponse au sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis.

-Du calme estomac sur patte.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'estomac sur patte ? !

Kyo s'était levé, cédant à son impulsivité légendaire, mais il vacilla, la fièvre le tourmentant toujours. Le rat s'avança rapidement et rattrapa son cousin avec son bras droit, le gauche tenant le plateau.  
La tête de Kyo se posa sur l'épaule de Yuki, cherchant à retrouver l'équilibre et sa vision normale.  
Le rat fit reculer doucement son cousin jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse s'asseoir sur le lit.

-...

Le chat ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'aimait pas s'excuser et encore moins s'excuser devant son pire ennemi même si leurs relations s'étaient sensiblement améliorées la veille.  
Le rat, connaissant parfaitement le caractère de son cousin, décida de mettre fin à cette situation incommode.

-Aller ton thé va refroidir, Honda-san est au travail et Shiguré est parti voir Ayamé - ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer- alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu devras te contenter de moi.

-...

Le rat soupira, son cousin était vraiment impossible, à croire que le remercier le tuerait.

-Bon je te laisse.

-...

Yuki regarda son cousin droit dans les yeux, il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit hier mais il était hors de question qu'il lui tienne compagnie durant le repas si ce dernier ne faisait pas un effort comme la veille. Le rat avait suffisamment pris sur lui pour ce matin-là.  
Mais il vit, déçu, le roux détourner le regard et commencer à manger sans lui prêter attention.

"Irrécupérable" fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit du rat pour qualifier son cousin, il tourna les talons en refermant la porte sans un regard pour le chat qui mangea en silence se maudissant intérieurement de son manque de savoir-vivre et de reconnaissance. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ces sentiments mais là il avait été en-dessous de tout.

Yuki faisait un effort pour faire une trêve dans leur guerre insensée alors qu'il n'avait rien à gagner en faisant cela, lui avait des amis, lui avait une famille alors pourquoi se préoccupait-il de lui qui n'était rien, qui n'avait ni ami ni famille... Non ce n'était pas vrai... Il avait maître Kazuma... Il avait Kagura qui veillait sur lui depuis l'enfance...  
Il secoua la tête, il se perdait dans ces pensées alors qu'il avait besoin de repos. Une fois guéri, tous ces doutes, toutes ces peurs resurgiraient comme d'habitude... Pour l'instant il avait un peu de répit, une excuse en quelque sorte pour se reposer, pour échapper à son destin, à sa malédiction...

Il se recoucha, décidant de se rendormir car l'état dans lequel il était n'était pas favorable à mener une réflexion sur sa vie pour le moment. Le mieux était de dormir pour reprendre son train de vie habituel, faisant semblant de vivre, d'être libre alors qu'il ne faisait que survivre, jour après jour, voyant inexorablement le jour de son enfermement se rapprocher...

Alors que le seul moyen de s'en sortir, le but qu'il s'était fixé, qu'il avait convenu avec Akito, sa seule chance de vivre lui donnait envie de vomir devant la bassesse de ce pari qui de toute façon n'était que bénéfique pour Akito... Soit il n'arrivait pas à battre Yuki et il serait enfermé comme le veut sa malédiction... Soit il arrivait à battre son cousin et là Akito enfermerait le rat pour toujours et le réduirait à l'esclavage... Kyo ne se sentait pas capable de faire une telle chose... Il n'aimait pas Yuki ou plutôt le chat en lui n'aimait pas le rat, éternelle répétition de leur malédiction... Mais il ne pouvait le livrer ainsi à Akito, il ne pouvait lui voler sa liberté pour se sauver lui-même, ce serait être aussi cruel que leur chef... Son futur était joué d'avance... Il ne pouvait pas battre Yuki, ce dernier était bien trop fort pour lui... Ou alors il ne voulait pas battre Yuki...

-Kuso ! Pourquoi je me préoccupe de ce sale rat, moi ?! s'exclama t-il en serrant les poings avant de laisser sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, bien résolu à s'endormir et la fièvre aidant, il s'endormit effectivement malgré son esprit tourmenté.

POV Yuki

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi avec lui... Avant je ne me serais jamais comporter ainsi...  
Depuis quand je me préoccupe de ce baka neko ? Depuis quand j'essaye d'être agréable et gentil avec lui ? Depuis quand ?! Je ne saurais répondre...  
Peut-être que ce besoin, ces sentiments sont apparus dès notre première rencontre ? Oui peut-être... Quand j'ai croisé ces yeux rouges pour la première fois, j'ai senti que nous étions semblables... Ces yeux comme les miens renfermaient une trop grande tristesse, une trop grande solitude...  
J'ai cru que nous allions nous comprendre, nous soutenir... Mais quand j'ai vu cette lueur dans ces yeux, cette lueur de haine, j'ai compris que jamais nous nous entendrions, que nous étions voués à nous détester, à nous affronter... Après tout je suis le rat, il est le chat... Nous sommes voués à nous haïr...

J'aurais aimé m'être trompé à ce moment-là... Mais les événements m'ont donné raison, m'ont apporté la preuve de sa haine à mon égard, haine qui s'est intensifiée avec les années... Ce jour-là comme pour tous les suivants, je l'ai battu... Depuis c'est toujours le même schéma qui se répète inlassablement, il me défit et je le bat, sans même sourciller, c'est devenu un automatisme... Il m'attaque, je me défend... Logique me direz-vous... Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance me submerge à chaque combat depuis qu'il a emménagé ici... Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Et quand ?

Peut-être cette fois-là, quand je l'ai vu sous sa "véritable" apparence... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le maudit du chat, en plus d'être mis à l'écart de tous, de supporter les railleries et la haine de tous, devait aussi supporter ce malheur de plus...  
Ce jour-là, je suis allé le chercher... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Sûrement parce que Kagura me l'avait demandé... Peut-être parce qu'elle m'avait rappelé que Kyo et moi étions pareils, même douleur, même tristesse, même solitude, même avenir, même malédiction... Peut-être ça ou autre chose...

Yuki fut sorti de ces pensées par un léger bruit de frappe à la porte. Il alla ouvrir intrigué.

-Depuis quand tu frappes Haru ?

-J'avais envie d'essayer... Répondit Hatsuharu avec son ton nonchalant habituel en haussant les épaules.

Le rat lui fit un sourire en secouant légèrement la tête en signe d'incompréhension, puis il l'invita à entrer.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, je pensais que tu allais passer ta journée avec Momiji, on m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de travail à rendre pour les cours.

-Hm...

-Comme d'habitude, tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi... Déclara Yuki en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

-... Comment va Kyo ?

-Toujours malade, la fièvre a diminuée mais reste présente et il est souvent pris de violentes quintes de toux... Il s'en sort bien ce baka neko !

-Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Demanda Haru plus pour lui-même que dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Néanmoins il en eut une vague idée quand Yuki détourna la tête.

-Yuki ? Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?

-Comment le saurais-je ? ! répondit le rat agacé. C'est sa vie !

-Ne me mens pas répondit le boeuf toujours aussi calme et flegmatique.

-...

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

-Pour changer... répondit Yuki amèrement et ironiquement.

-Mais là tu sembles avoir touché un point très sensible pour qu'il reste sous une averse alors qu'il craint déjà la pluie en temps normal.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que Yuki se décide à répondre.

-J'ai été cruel... J'ai... J'ai évoqué l'avenir... Je...

Yuki referma ses bras sur lui pour essayer d'arrêter ses tremblements en repensant au regard de Kyo à cet instant là... Un regard blessé, attristé mais pire que tout un regard résigné...

-Calme toi Yuki... Hatsuharu se leva et alla entourer son cousin de ses bras le berçant doucement.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de lui sortir une chose pareille, il a essayé de me raisonner, de me faire comprendre que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une famille et des amis autour de moi... Et moi... Moi j'ai agis comme un égoïste comme toujours ! Je lui ai rappelé qu'il était seul, qu'il finirait seul et enfermé...

-Arrête Yuki c'est bon... Arrête... Tu es trop fragile Yuki - lui murmura son cousin au creux de l'oreille avant de raffermir davantage son étreinte autour du frêle jeune homme - Avoir pitié de lui ne servirait à rien.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! s'emporta le rat en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son cousin pour s'éloigner et s'isoler. Mais loin de lâcher prise, le boeuf serra davantage son cousin contre lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Yuki ?

Le rat ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par cette question qu'il évitait à tout prix de se poser.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?

-...

-Il faudra bien que tu te décides à ouvrir les yeux Yuki. Fuir ne sert à rien...

-...

-Bon je vais aller voir Kyo, remet toi de tes émotions pendant ce temps-là.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

**auteur : misao girl**

**couple : Kyo et Yuki, Haru et Momiji**

**Note : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard... Je n'avais plus aucune inspiration... Ensuite, fanfiction a décidé de me balayer les tirets pour les dialogues donc je met les dialogues en italique.**

**AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE 4**

Toc toc toc

Le rouquin se détourna de sa lecture, surpris que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Seule Tohru frappait à la porte mais elle était au travail... Alors qui était-ce ? Yuki ne frappait pas et de toute façon il n'avait aucune raison de venir le voir. Quand à Shigure, il déboulait dans la chambre avec ces blagues douteuses qui ne font rire personne...

Le chat, intrigué, décida de laisser entrer son visiteur.

_Entrer._

_Ohayo_ déclara Haru de sa voix flegmatique.

_Haru ? Depuis quand tu frappes ?_

_Yuki m'a posé la même question alors je vais te donner la même réponse qu'à lui : "j'avais envie d'essayer." C'est étrange que vous me posiez exactement la même question._

_On te connait bien tout les deux, ça n'a rien d'étrange et ne me compare pas à ce rat !_

_Bien si tu cries ça veut dire que tu vas mieux, ne ?_

_Très drôle._

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de rester sous cette pluie torrentielle ?_

_Kyo ?_

_J'avais envie de prendre l'air c'est tout_ répondit le chat, perdant patience et ne souhaitant pas discuter de ça avec son cousin qui savait trop bien percer les gens à jour... Lui et son habitude de toujours s'inquiéter pour les autres... Un énorme défaut chez quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui mais aussi une qualité que Kyo lui enviait... Lui qui se trouvait si égoiste, lui qui était incapable de se montrer gentil ou de parler normalement avec quelqu'un sans s'énerver.

_Bien si tu le dis._

Le boeuf décida de changer de tactique, Kyo était trop borné pour admettre la vérité.

_Tu sais... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours envié Yuki..._

Le chat releva la tête, étonné d'entendre son cousin aborder un tel sujet.

_Où veux-tu en venir, Hatsuharu ?_

_Attend, écoute moi et tu vas comprendre._

_Comme je suis le maudit du boeuf, j'ai du subir les railleries des autres pendant mon enfance car tous me considéraient comme idiot, le boeuf de la légende s'étant fait roulé par le rat... Alors je me suis mis à haïr et à envier Yuki pour cela car lui était aimé de tous. Ma jalousie et ma haine n'ont cessé de croitre jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre... Ce jour-là, la première fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'il était beau, incroyablement beau et pur... Puis j'ai repris mes esprits enfin façon de parler. Je me suis rappelé qu'il était mon ennemi, que je le détestais alors je lui ai balancé toute ma haine à la figure, je l'ai accusé d'avoir gâché ma vie. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?_

_Que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que tu n'avais qu'à te démerder ?_

_Non loin de là... Il m'a dit "l'important c'est de savoir si toi tu te considéres comme idiot ? Est-ce que tu es un idiot ?" Sa voix était parfaitement calme alors que moi j'étais très énervé mais ma colère ne l'affectait pas... Et quand je l'ai entendu dire ces mots, ma colère s'est envolée et je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment stupide de ma part de prêter attention à l'opinion des autres._

_Ce jour-là, il m'a sauvé... Par la suite, on est devenu amis et j'ai oublié ma rancoeur... Ma jalousie était toujours présente... Au côté d'un être aussi parfait, on ne peut qu'être jaloux... Il a tellement de qualités, il a ce don particulier qui le rend si attrayant, qui fait que les personnes vont naturellement vers lui... Il dégage une aura si particulière... Tu es d'accord avec moi, Kyo ?_

_Où veux-tu en venir, Haru ?_

_Patience, patience... Sans même que je m'en aperçoive, ma jalousie s'est transformée en quelque chose d'autre..._

_De l'amour..._

_Hai..._

_Et alors ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?_

_Parce qu'il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux, Kyo. Car tant que vos relations ne changeront pas, votre avenir sera toujours aussi sombre. De tous les maudits, vous êtes ceux qui ont l'avenir le plus pessimiste, toi car tu es du signe du chat et que tu es voué à être enfermé et Yuki car il est celui sur qui Akito a jeté son dévolu et notre chef de famille obtient toujours ce qu'il veut... Il suffirait que vous fassiez la paix et que vous vous avouiez la vérité pour que l'avenir soit plus radieux..._

_Haru, je ne te suis pas... Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_Est-ce uniquement de la haine et de la jalousie que tu éprouves envers Yuki ? Ne te mens pas à toi même Kyo, c'est stupide et ça ne mène à rien..._

_Tu confonds ta situation avec la mienne. Si je suis ton raisonnement, alors toutes les personnes qui sont jalouses de ce k'so nezumi - et il y en a énormément- sont aussi amoureuses de lui ?_

_Bien sur que non... Tu nies l'évidence... En tant que maudits nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour savourer notre liberté surtout Yuki et toi car dès la fin de l'année, une fois votre parcours au lycée fini, vous retournerez au manoir... Alors ne gâche pas le temps qui te reste Kyo... Utilise-le pour changer les choses... Si tu ne fais rien, rien ne bougera..._

_Haru, je te l'ai déjà dit tu te tromp..._

_Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire. Je dois te laisser, Momiji m'attend. Il a besoin de moi car il était complétement dans les nuages pendant le cours et n'a absolument rien suivi... A bientôt, Kyo._

* * *

_Est-ce que tout va bien, Haru ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter étant donné que je n'ai entendu aucun hurlement de la part de ce baka neko. L'as-tu étouffé avec son oreiller ?_

_Non, ne t'inquiéte pas._

_Je ne m'inquiéte pas pour ce baka neko, s'énerva le rat._

_Si tu le dis mais de toute façon ce n'est pas la peine de crier ainsi._

_Je dois partir, Momiji m'attend._

_Hai... A bientôt._

_Ja-ne._

* * *

_Ohayo Momiji-kun. Désolé pour le retard._

_Oi Momiji !_

_Le jeune homme blond fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son cousin, il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé aller à ses rêveries. Il offrit un sourire gêné à son cousin._

_Ah Haru ! Excuse moi, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

_... Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses à longueur de journée pour être aussi distrait ?_

_Ce n'est rien._

_Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot en cours, tu n'as pas dit un seul mot pendant la récréation, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai raconté sur le chemin du retour et là tu ne m'as même pas senti entrer chez toi... Donc excuse moi d'insister mais je pense que c'est important._

_Momiji, s'il te plait. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi._

_Je le sais mais... Tu sais tu devrais un peu plus penser à toi et moins aux autres._

_Momiji, ne change pas de sujet._

_... En fait tu es allé voir Kyo ? Il va mieux ?_

L'ainé poussa un soupir, parfaitement conscient que le blond tentait d'éviter le sujet.

_Il va mieux et Yuki lui sert de garde malade._

_Vraiment ? Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... Ils seraient capable de s'étrangler..._

_Je ne pense pas que leurs relations soient si exécrables._

_Et ça ne te dérange pas... Après tout leur comportement a évolué, ils semblent plus "proches"... Tu devrais t'en inquéter et parler à Yuki de tes sentiments... Il semble lui aussi avoir changé, peut-être t'acceptera t-il ? Retourne là-bas et tente ta chance._

_J'ai l'impression que tu souhaites te débarasser de moi..._

_Non ! Bien sûr que non !_

_Yuki ne m'acceptera jamais parce qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et depuis bien longtemps seulement il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Suis-je la cause de ton changement de comportement, Momiji ?_

_Momiji, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_

_Rien, tu te fais des idées..._

_Très bien. Dans ce cas... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

_Haru s'assit près de son cousin sur le lit._

_Haru ?_

_Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui se passe._

_Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Alors laisse moi me débrouiller._

_Non, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère._

Le maudit du signe du lapin soupira. Il s'attendait à ce que son cousin adopte un tel comportement, c'est pour ça qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Et il savait qu'Haru n'allait pas s'en aller sans avoir une réponse satisfaisante... Il était dos au mur... Mais ça ne lui facilitait pas les choses, loin de là... Il se sentait encore plus nerveux...

* * *

**Voilà désolé c'est court mais c'était le moment ou jamais de couper le chapitre**


End file.
